


The PK Clause

by Berkut



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Age Difference, Ball Sucking, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Sweat Kink, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkut/pseuds/Berkut
Summary: To prevent spamming of Ness and Lucas’ specials, Crazy Hand adds a new rule: The PK Clause. If either of them shout “PK” 20 or more times in one minute, opponents are permitted to pause the match and shut them up with oral sex.Ness is careful from then on to only go up to 19; however, it doesn’t take long for Lucas to lose count, and Little Mac takes full advantage of the clause.
Relationships: Little Mac/Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The PK Clause

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: “Clause” is an anagram of “Lucase”
> 
> also credit to the like [three-year-old prompt](https://fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com/post/155925445526/a-new-rule-is-put-into-place-in-the-army-whenever) on a fire emblem kink meme that inspired this

Many complaints had been issued by the other fighters. Some because they had difficulty dodging the attacks; some because they were simply tired of hearing it over and over; and some because they claimed to be the latter but were actually the former.

At any rate, Lucas’ mouth was now forfeit if he used his Neutral, Side, and Up Specials 20 or more times combined in the span of a minute. It was his third match with the new rule, and he was already failing.

The warm city lights of Fourside twinkled against the night air, and Lucas jumped from one yellow-bathed skyscraper to the next. Little Mac followed him around the stage, dashing in close to land punches.

Lucas normally won this match-up pretty easily due to his strong aerial attacks and zoning moves, but with the new restriction, he was getting psyched out and making beginner mistakes. Now he was down to his last stock and clearly desperate. Fifteen PK’s were heard in the last 45 seconds, and everyone in the audience was waiting to see if he would go over.

“PK Fire!”

Sixteen. Little Mac was launched back, but he quickly recovered with a Jolt Haymaker.

“PK Fire!”

Seventeen. Little Mac perfect-shielded and closed the distance, sending Lucas into the air with a Rising Uppercut.

“PK Freeze!”

Eighteen. Lucas tried angling the attack to the platform below, But Little Mac flew past it and knocked Lucas back down with a forward-air attack.

“PK Fire!”

Nineteen. Lucas jumped backward and launched one midair, but Little Mac caught him with a grab when he landed and threw him against the door to the center tower’s office.

“PK Freeze!”

Little Mac raised his shield, but instead of holding it up to block the projectile, he dodge-rolled through it. That was the 20th PK in the last 60 seconds, and with it, Lucas flashed gold for a moment like Crazy Hand said he would.

As his dodge roll ended and he came to a stop in front of Lucas, he pulled his gym shorts and underwear down his thighs just in time for the boy’s next attack.

“PK Fi— _mmph_!”

In the middle of Lucas’ PK Fire, Little Mac grabbed him and shoved his dick in his mouth.

The spectators gasped at the turn of events.

Little Mac wasn’t hard yet, so the entirety of his length fit easily into Lucas’ mouth, and his face was pressed into his thick pubes.

He hadn’t planned this far ahead, so he simply held Lucas in that position until he started struggling for air. While he caught his breath, Little Mac removed his gloves and ran one of his bare hands through Lucas’ hair, using his grip to pull his face down to his sack. He stroked himself with his free hand, already hardening.

While Little Mac jerked off against his face, Lucas licked his balls. They were salty from the sweat he worked up during the match, but Lucas didn’t seem to mind, running his tongue all over them. He tried to fit them both in his mouth, but that was a challenge even with average-sized balls, so he resigned to sucking them one at a time.

He would’ve been content to stay down there, but he could feel Little Mac’s cock growing bigger and bigger. Every now and then he’d let go of it and it’d fall across his face, and each time it was harder than the last.

Eventually Little Mac stopped stroking himself altogether, and used the grip he still held on Lucas’ hair to pull him off his balls and back onto the head of his cock.

As soon as it was in his mouth, drops of cum fell onto his tongue. He swallowed them down and pulled back his foreskin to suck on the tip, causing more to leak out. Little Mac’s head must have been sensitive, because his body tensed and he moaned while Lucas lapped along the slit, licking up any precum that escaped.

When he couldn’t take any more of the sensation, he grabbed Lucas by both sides of his head and plunged deep into his throat. Lucas started gagging, so he pulled out and thrusted back in more shallowly, only fucking a few inches into his mouth.

He still seemed to be doing fine after a minute of that, so Little Mac decided to test the limits of his throat. He slowed his movements and each time went a little further, seeing if Lucas could take it. Every few thrusts Lucas started to sputter, but all he had to do was drop his pace and wait for him to adjust. Before long, he was taking almost all of it.

But right before Lucas was able to deepthroat, a coughing fit overcame him.

Little Mac pulled out and replaced his dick with his balls, letting Lucas lick at them while he caught his breath. He lazily stroked his fat cock, taking his time to enjoy the feeling of the boy’s mouth on his sack.

He looked down to confirm if Lucas was good to go, who nodded against the base of his cock. He slipped it back into his mouth and picked up right where they left off, shoving his face into his crotch. Within a few attempts he was successful in going all the way and burying Lucas’ nose in his pubes, and he held him flat against his stomach for as long as he could take it.

He gave Lucas much less downtime than before, slapping his face with his dick a few times before putting it right back in.

Lucas was now consistently deepthroating him, even reaching around to hold Little Mac’s round ass and pull him closer. His orgasm was building fast in his stomach, and he felt like he could burst at any moment.

He grabbed him by the sides of his head and started to fuck his face, his heavy balls slapping against Lucas’ chin with every swing of his hips. He panted heavily and leaned on the wall, only having enough strength in his body to force his cock into the boy’s mouth.

Lucas looked up at him with tears welling in his eyes and slobber on his chin, and Little Mac lost it. He pulled out and with a few tugs, shot a load of warm cum all over Lucas’ face and hair.

He heaved a sigh and collected himself while Lucas swallowed the excess cum off his dick. Once his head stopped spinning, he slipped a boxing glove back on and smash-attacked Lucas, sending him flying into the night sky.

_**GAME!** _


End file.
